The Monkey's Paw
by Flaremaiden
Summary: Written in English, no beta. Readable, I swear. Inspired from W.W.Jacob's "Monkey's Paw". A mummified charm, 3 wishes, and consequences. Tyler Flint got a crush for Liam Ferrington. Now as Aunt Rebbeca gave him oh-so-magical-charm as a gift from her trip, will Ty succumb to the temptation and ask for wishes? Will the wishes come true? The myth said you must pay for your wishes...


**INTERMEZZO**  
_"Monkey's paw?" said Mrs. White curiously.  
The sergeant-major fumbling in his pocket, "To look at, it's just an ordinary little paw, dried to a mummy."  
He took something out of his pocket and proffered it. Mrs. White drew back with a grimace, but her son, taking it, examined it curiously._

_"And what is there special about it?" inquired Mr. White, as he took it from his son and, having examined it, placed it upon the table. "It had a spell put on it by an old fakir," said the sergeant-major, "a very holy man. He wanted to show that fate ruled people's lives, and that those who interfered with it did so to their sorrow. He put a spell on it so that three separate men could each have three wishes from it."_

_**The Monkey's Paw -W.W. Jacobs**_

.

.

.

* * *

an original fanfic

**"The Monkey's Paw"**

by Flaremaiden a.k.a Mizuno Hikaru

**warning:**

THIS FIC CONTAINED YAOI, STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL SCENE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.  
If you dislike the theme, just leave it alone and don't open/read it.

**note:**

Originally, I wrote this fic as a contest entry.  
But it seemed that there's a miscommunication and somehow I missed the deadline.  
Oh well, lesson learned: it's no good to be a deadliner XDXD Better luck for me next time...

It's kinda waste not to post the fic, so here it is.  
It contained R18 scenes, so brace yourself. Yes, it's Game of Thrones pun intended :p

Somehow I couldn't get it short since I put too many details.

You see, I spent too many times for the background research. Harlem and Morningside Heights are real,

you may go google it-unless you're American and you live in New York.

I posted this on my Deviantart too. Come check it if you want to :p

* * *

.

.

.

**ONE**  
_ Grew up in a town/That is famous as a place of movie scenes/Noise is always loud/ There are sirenes all around/And the streets are mean/If I can make it here, I could make it anywere _

It was another ordinary morning when the Harlem streets were wet from the earlier rain. The crowd was dominated by the Afro-American people; along with the slang and heavy accented chit chat filled the cold morning air. Old, dull coloured cars passed frequently on the street, the squeaky noises harmonized with impatient honks and more dirty curses.

Tyler Flint stood on by the bus stop sign, earphones plugged both of his ears, hands gripped the dark coloured shoulder strap from his backpack tightly. His silky honey brown hair was mostly hidden under his knitted beanie hat. Wearing white and blue patterned sport jacket and baggy khaki pants, he looked like another teenager on the neighbourhood. His breath turned into a thin white mist, and Ty fixed his thick rimmed eyeglasses out of habit.

This morning, during breakfast, Aunt Rebecca gave him a small charm keychain. Being a busy national geographic journalist, Aunt Rebecca practically married to her job. She dedicated her life to explore cities and faraway countries. She was rarely at home, and as usual, she always brings odd things home as souvenirs.

_"What is it...?," Ty traced the small, mumified paw using his thumb. The texture was rough, kinda hairy—Ty wondered if the object attached to the keychain was really a former body part from a real living animal. Monkey or simpanse, perhaps._

"It's a monkey's paw," Aunt Rebbeca poured herself another glass of coffee. Her glasses slipped onto the lower bridge of her nose, and her eyes glint in a mysterious manner, "They said it will grant you three wishes... Three sensible wishes... and they will be granted in the most natural way, as it was a mere coincidence."

HONK HONK!

The yellow bus came and Ty was brought back to the present time. He climbed up and found an empty spot on the middle row. Ty threw himself to the seat and pressed his head to the window, watched the scenery along the route. Slowly, he pulled out the charm from his pocket... and sighed.

Ty used to believe in magic.  
Being sixteen, Ty spent his whole life on New York's Harlem area. He was born and raised on the district, and during those years he learned to accept the reality. The big apple is a harsh concrete jungle, especially when you're nobody. Small Ty learned that no matter how hard he cried and prayed to God, his parents won't come back alive from the car crash accident.

_ Oh no, I've said too much/I set it up/That's me in the corner/That's me in the spotlight/Losing my religion/Trying to keep up with you/And I don't know if I can do it _

A red Chevrolet Cavalier caught Ty's attention when he walked accross the school's parking lot. Like anybody else on the school, Ty knew the owner of the car. Liam Ferrington... one of the school's so called prince.

Liam had become his crush since the junior high. Typical jocks, Liam belongs to the popular group. He was naturally good looking—tall, muscular body with slightly tan skin from the sun, a pair of coffee brown eyes, short styled raven hair... and as it's not enough, his family was rich. Thanks God that Liam's grades are so-so, only to prove that he's a mere mortal and not some kind of fallen demi god.

Ty bit his lips as his fingers reached the charm. _Well, Mr. Monkey's Paw... if you're real then here's my first wish..._

"...I wish that Liam Ferrington will notice me," Ty whispered.

.

.

The literature class was boring as usual.  
Mr. Parker, the lit teacher, was a 50 years old man who wears hideous knitted pattern sweater and a big, red bow tie everyday. He mumbles all the time, and the tone of his voice tickled his students' ears like a lullaby.

"Oh, and I need you guys to form a group of two. I've listed your names on the notice board. Create an urban legend essay, about their origin and others... Then the two of you need to do a presentation about it."

The class groaned. Ty packed his books and half-heartedly went to the notice board. Seriously, a group assignment was one of the top ten stuffs he hates the most. From his past experiences, mostly it will be him whom working his ass off alone by himself, while the other student will turn a blind eye and demand a good marks from him.

"Let's see... Tyler Flint...," Ty searched the names. It seemed like Mr. Parker grouped them by their surnames; exactly followed the alphabetical order. "...eh?"

Someone patted his shoulder and Ty turned around. The twelve centimetres height differences made Ty raised his face up... and there he is. Liam Ferrington pulled his own cellphone from his pocket and waived it in front of Ty, "Tyler Flint, right...? Type your number, I'll need it to contact you."

_ Tale as old as time/True as it can be/Barely even friends/Then somebody bends/Unexpectedly/Just a little change/Small, to say the least/Both a little scared/Neither one prepared _

No way.  
No way.  
No way.

_"They said it will grant you three wishes... Three sensible wishes... and they will be granted in the most natural way, as it was a mere coincidence."_

_"...I wish that Liam Ferrington will notice me," Ty whispered._

And here are they; Liam Ferrington forced an awkward smile to him, raised one of his eyebrows and asked a mere Tyler Flint the same question as before, "You're Tyler Flint, aren't you?"

"...yes, I am." Ty tried to surpress his wild heart beat, "You may call me Ty, if you want to."

"My name is Liam Ferrington, just in case you haven't see it on the notice board," Liam offered his hand, and Ty shaked the hand, "I haven't see it on the board, but I do know you."

"Great...! Here's my number...," Liam dialed his cellphone and called Ty's number. Ty pulled his own cellphone, which was set in standart ringtone, and an unknown numbers were flashed on the screen, "That's my number. Feel free to contact me. By the way, I need to know when you've got a free time. We need to discuss about the project."

"Oh, any day after school is fine," Ty replied, "It's not like I'm in a club or anything."

"Do you mind if we do the work at my house...?," Liam's next question nearly make Ty knocked out from hyperventilation, "I got basketball practice every Tuesday and Thursday, though. I'll drive you home, no worries."

"...o, okay... I guess." Ty tried hard not to blush. He knew that Liam got a nice personalities unlike the other typical athlete students, but still—his offers were way too generous.

"Great...! I'll phone you later this evening. See 'ya, Ty...!" Liam waved. Some girls from the cheerleaders squad followed Liam and gave Ty annoyed expressions, but during that time Ty was was too numb from happiness.

Oh My God.  
Oh My God.  
Oh My God.

"Am I dreaming...?"  
Inside his pocket, the monkey's paw remained silent.

.

.

.

**TWO**  
_ People like us/Know how to survive/There's no point in living/If you can't feel alive/We know when to kiss/And we know when to kill/If we can't have it all/Then nobody will/The world is not enough/But it is such a perfect place to start...my love _

It was nearly dusk. The room was big and spacious; stripes wallpaper covered the walls, basketball posters covered the eye-catching spots near the desk and drawer. The sheet beneath them was messy and ruffled, damp from the sweat. The bedcover fell on the dark patterned carpet, and the pillows were scattered everywhere—except one under Ty's hips, cushioned him.

"Ng... Aaaaahhh...!"  
A muffled moan escaped wildly from Ty's lips. Atop of him, Liam keep thrusting deep inside and out of him. The latter's coffee brown eyes were filled with affections. "Mine," Liam claimed, burried his nose on the crook of Ty's neck.

Ty shivered from the way Liam carressed his body. "Li...am..." Ty whipered the latter's name, his body arched like a bow as the sensations was too much. His own member was leaking with pre-cum. It felt good—too damn good. Waves of pleassure keep pulled him down, drowned him in esctacy.

"Keep calling my name, Ty..." Liam supported Ty's hip, his thrust became wilder and rougher. Tyler could felt the latter's member inside of him, rigid hard and pulsating, moving in and out of him repeatedly with an orchestrated tempo. Liam brushed Ty's sweet spot in every thrust. Tyler moaned loudly. He felt like melting; his vision blurred—Ty started to see white everywhere. "Liam... Li...am... Ngh..!"

The pace became faster, harder. Tyler opened his legs wider, and Liam secured them around his hips, "Tyler... My Tyler..."

"Nnnghh... Li...am... More... Do me harder... Ngh!"

.

.

Ty opened his eyes.  
Now as he was awaken from his dream, he swifted into a sitting positon. His body felt so damn hot; beads of perspiration rolled down on his skin. Trying to catch his erratic breath, Ty pinched his nose bridge and sighed.

Slowly, he moved his hand to his pants—it was wet and sticky from his earlier orgasm. "A wet dream... huh?," Tyler mumbled softly. The sensation felt so real; he dare to swear that he still remember the lingering touch perfectly. Liam's fingers that carressed his skin, the latter's breath, the moans, the thrustings... Ty curled his body as his body throbbed in anticipation.

"This is bad..." Ty walked limply to the bathroom. The good thing living with Aunt Rebecca was she rarely at home. Ty dumped his stained underwear to the bin, noted himself to wash it in the morning.

The water from the shower was freezing cold, since the owner of the building turned the central heating after midnight. But it's okay. What Tyler need is the cold water to killed the raging fiery feelings inside him.

He stood under the shower, body pressed to the cold tiled walls, hands jacked his erected member. "Liam..." He whispered the latter's name, but he just couldn't cum. Tyler moved his fingers hesitantly downwards, the opening of his scared entry throbbed in excitement.

"Nghhh..." Tyler inserted his middle finger in, and his body shook in bliss. He started to moving his finger, and slowly fell on his knees. Ty fingered himself, brushed the spot he used to never know, and shivered wildly as he reached his peak once again.  
"Nngg... Aaaaahh...!"

Tyler stared at his stained hands, felt like crying. He never felt so empty before.  
_Human... is a greedy and selfish creature.  
They always want something—a little bit of this, a little bit of that...  
They conviced themselves that in a certain point, they will be satisfied and sated.  
But they never stop. They just couldn't stop. The wishes grow and grow, and humans keep wanting something more._

Ty came out from the bathroom, drapped in big white towel around his hips. Hesitantly, he approached his drawer and opened it. Ty took the monkey's paw and sat on his bed. He gathered his courage, thumbs rubbed the rough surface of the charm.  
_Here comes another wish... This time, Mr. Monkey's paw..._

"...I wish Liam Ferrington will fall in love with me."

.

.

_ Lonesome Stranger/With a crowd around you/I see who you are/You joke, they laugh/Till the show is over/Then you fall so hard/If you're leading a soul to soul connection/I'll run to your side/When you're lost in the dark/When you're out in the cold/When you're looking for something that resembles your soul _

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Liam waved at him, and Ty blushed a bit. He couldn't see the latter in the eye, still feeling guilty from his dreams... and his second wish. Liam seemed normal tough, he acted cheerfuly as usual, hanged with his crowd and bid them goodbye as he approached Ty.

Ty turned his ipod off, "It's okay." His backpack was heavy from the books he borrowed from the library. Last night, Liam texted him to collect several themes to disscuss. They will pick one from the themes, and do their research after that. Ty was a little disappointed that Liam didn't phone him instead... and maybe that's why he got such a dream last night.

This morning, for an unknown reason, Ty was agitated about visiting the latter's home. His dream was way too real, and he secretly wondered if Liam's room was exactly like his dream. After all, he never know how's Liam's bedroom looked like in the real life.

Ty followed Liam to the parking lot. The red Chevrolet was easy to spot, and Ty's heart skipped a beat when Liam suddenly opened the passanger's door for him. "Here, hop on."

"Thanks..."

_Don't blush. Don't blush!_ Ty fasten his seatbelt nerveously. Out of habit he took off his glasses and wiped it using his shirt._Don't blush! For God's sake..._  
"Your eyes are green," Liam noticed—and Ty almost shriek loudly as he didn't realize Liam approached him. Off glasses, it was difficult to see Liam's expression—especially when the latter's face was just barely centimetres off from him.

"Li..."

"You smell good, Ty," Suddenly Liam sniffed Ty's neck, "I like it. Which cologne do you use...? "

"Eh... a normal one...," Ty mentioned the brand, "You know, the one that sold everywhere in any stores..."

"It smelled special on you," Liam said in sing-sang tone as he maneuvered the car through the curvy corner lane. Ty tried his best to stay calm, "Liam Ferrington, do you realize that you are somewhat flirting with me...?"

"I do flirt with you," Liam laughed. He increased the car's speed, and Ty left dumbfounded—face finally blushed in deep red.

_Oh my.  
Oh my.  
If I was a firecracker, I'll burst in a seconds and go all crackle by now..._

The Ferrington live on the next district. Bounded by Harlem on the north, Morningside Heights was described as "the greater Harlem". People considered this neighbourhood as a part of upper west side, with all those colleges located on the area. After all, its other nickname is "the college town".

A few blocks away from a big broadway theathre, Liam parked his car in front of a tall residental building. It was made from red bricks, uncovered with plaster, with white framed windows arranged in nice and efficient way; three on each side. The front porch of the main entrance was covered with ivy plants.

"I live on the seventh floor," Liam opened the door using the code panel located on the inner sanctum. A faint buzz rang and Liam pushed the door, "Welcome."

Tyler followed Liam to his bedroom. Much to Tyler's dismay, the interior of the room was exactly the same with the one he saw on his dream. Strippes wallpaper, wooden desk by the window, drawers and bookcase on the side, basketballs poster everywhere.  
Liam turned on the laptop that lied on the desk, clicked twice on his i-tunes icon and select play.

_ Back in black/I hit the sack/I've been too long/I'm glad to be back/Yes I'm, let loose/From the noose/That's kept me hanging about/I keep looking at the sky/'Cause it's gettin' me high/Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die/I got nine lives/Cat's eyes/Usin' every one of them and running wild _

"Have a seat," Liam offered the semi-sofa chair, and Ty sat nerveously. The AC/DC wild beats on the background didn't help him to relax. "Here's my topics selections...," Liam offered a list with all capital LIT. URBAN LEGEND ASSIGNMENT on the top of it, "I started with a most common ones. Bloody Mary, The Licker, Killer on the Backseat, Albino Crocodile on the sewer... then some from foreign countries, like Japanese's teke teke ghost, the mouth slithered woman, the Hanako ghost..."

The list was impressive. It was clear that Liam spent a lot of effort to compilate the topics. Tyler gave him his own list, and their topics weren't much different. After all, well-known urban legends were limited in number.

"Hey, I like this one," Liam pointed a number on Tyler's list, "Since we better choose an uncommon topic one, how about this one you've listed here? The monkey's paw..."

Tyler froze. "...the monkey's paw...?"

"Yeah. The one from W.W. Jacobs's short story. It had been inserted for a couple of horror movies and other stories. It is interesting topic to discuss; a mumified monkey's severed paw that will grant three sensible wishes. How come it got the power to grant wishes? Why three? Why only the sensible ones? How come the wishes granted in a natural way as it was purely accidental? And why those wishes couldn't make the owner of the charm happy eventhough their wishes were granted?"

"Liam, wait." Tyler signaled a pause, "The wishes that granted by the monkey's paw couldn't make the owner happy eventhough the wishes were granted...?"

"Oh, according to the real story, Monkey's paw granted wishes in terrible, twisted ways that didn't give the owner any satisfaction. Most stories with monkey's paw ended with the regret of the owner."

"Liam... what if I told you that my journalist aunt gave me a monkey's paw?," Ty took the monkey's paw from his pocket, "It might be just a mere replica... but I did wish, and it granted my first wish."

Liam examined the charm, "It's a mumified paw, alright... Did it cause any harm when it grant your wish...?"

"No harm done until today," Ty furrowed his brows, "That's why you startled me when you said that it will grant the wishes in dark, twisted ways."

"Interesting... You know, we could use this charm as an exhibit. Hey Ty, you said it granted your first wish. How about the second one...?"

Tyler's face betrayed him in an exact second. He blushed hard, red to the ears, "I don't know yet..."  
_How can I say that I wished you will fall in love with me... after a heated wet dream...?_

Liam smirked, "You wished for the second one already, right? What is it?"

"It's... something personal." _Something that you shouldn't know, really!_

"You look cute when you're blushing like that...," Liam's fingers touched Ty's heated cheek, and the latter gasped like a fish out of water, "Liam, seriously... Stop playing i-flirting-you game with me...!"

_I knew it's my wish... But still, it's painful when you acted like this. It reminds me over and over that it happened because I wished for it... And it's not something you really want to do by free will. After the magic dissappear... what will happen to us? What will happen to me...?  
Regret._

Liam was right. The monkey's paw may granted Tyler's wish, but those wishes didn't give him any satisfaction. Instead of it, every sweetness and gentleness Liam showed him only caused more pain and suffocation.  
"Ty, are you okay...?" Liam asked, and Tyler slowly raised his head. _I need to stop this madness. I need to be honest with him. I..._

"Ty...?"

"Liam," Tyler gathered all of his guts, "I need to tell you something important."  
_...I wondered if you'll hate me after this?_

"...I wished for you. I asked the monkey's paw to make you notice me... and...," Ty's voice cracked into a whipser, "...and I wished that... you'll fall in love with me."

.

.

.

**THREE**  
_ Love of mine some day you will die/But I'll be close behind/I'll follow you into the dark/No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white/Just our hands clasped so tight/Waiting for the hint of a spark _

The scenario rolled inside his head like a cheap soap opera drama. Liam was shocked, disgusted. He will bow his head down, unable to see the latter's eyes. Accusses. High pitches curses. Or maybe, maybe... Liam will remain silent. Liam will open the door and ask him to get out. Using a dangerous tone, Liam will say that he didn't want to see Tyler's face anymore...

"Ty."

Tyler sighed. Here it comes. Fortunately, Liam's tone of voice was calm. At least, Liam won't beat him or else. Tyler lowered his gaze, sunk deeper in his guilt. Liam took a seat in front of him, "Tell me when you got the monkey's paw."

_Eh?_

"Yesterday... Yesterday morning. On the day Mr. Parker gave us the assignment. I mean—Ehm, it was the cause you noticed me..."

"Tyler, I need to tell you several facts."

"...okay?"

"First, I'm sure Mr. Parker made the name list before you asked your first wish. Second, you're wrong... The assignment wasn't the cause I noticed you," Liam smiled, and Ty's eyes widened in surprise, "I must admit that I've noticed you before. Way, way before. For the whole semester, I've noticed you. I knew we share several classes together. You always sit on the corner, by the window, sunshine fell on your hair... and sketching on your sketchbook whenever you're free. It's just I never got my opportunity to approach you and say hi."

"Liam... you meant..."

"I never play any game with you. As I said before, I do flirt with you." Liam pulled Tyler into his embrace, "I love you, Tyler Flint."

"Tell me it's not a dream..." Tyler covered his reddened face. Liam laughed and took Tyler's fingers away from his face, "No, it's not a dream... It's real, Ty..."

"So, you love me even without the monkey's paw power...?"

"Yes, I do. Come here..." Liam pulled Tyler tighter and kissed him tenderly. The kiss was sweet, gentle... and turned not so innocent when Liam deepened the kiss hungrily. When Tyler opened his eyes, he laughed.

"What's so funny...?"

"It's dusk."

"And...?"

Tyler let Liam pushed him onto the bed. With a naughty smirk plastered on his face, Ty gave Liam several seductive pecks, "What if I told you that even though the monkey's paw charm may be a real coincidence... I've a déjà vu dream about us...? It was dusk... we're in your room, on your bed..."

"Tell me more about it," Liam kissed Ty wildly, "...and in actions, please."

.

.

"The knocking ceased suddenly, although the echoes of it were still in the house. He heard the chair drawn back and the door opened. A cold wind rushed up the staircase, and a long loud wail of disappointment and misery from his wife gave him courage to run down to her side, and then to the gate beyond. The street lamp flickering opposite shone on a quiet and deserted road," Liam ended his presentation, "And that's how the story ended."

"Fascinating, Liam, Tyler…" Mr. Parker examined the monkey's paw which Tyler showed as the exhibit, "Nice one. So this monkey's paw grant three wishes. Three sensible ones, and they will come true in life's natural way, like it was a coicindences…?"

"Yes, that's right," Ty replied, "But despite it all, people don't get a satisfaction when their wishes did granted by the charm."

"Just one last question," Mr. Parker tilted his head, "You guys got the replica… oh well, who know this one is real—so you guys got the charm. Did any of you ask for wishes? Did it come true, anyway?"

"I asked two wishes," Tyler admitted, "Two wishes. And they did com true. I didn't know if it's really the charm's power or not, though."

"Two, eh? You haven't ask for the last one? For an A, maybe…?"

"No need, Sir," Tyler smiled, "I have nothing more to be wished. I have everything that I need."

Tyler stole a glance to his lover, and Liam laughed, "That will be all, Sir."

_After all, you're the only one that I need._

_It may be a common saying/I might make you cry again/Despite all, I will continue to protect you as always/Yes, two of us/Yes, we can fall in love_

-end-

.

.

* * *

**Lyrics's credit: (from the appereance sequences)**  
1. New York by Alicia Keys  
2. Losing My Religion by R.E.M  
3. Beauty and The Beast by Celine Dion. I listened to Teshima Aoi's version when I'm typing this fic though.  
4. The World is not Enough by Garbage  
5. Homeless Heart by Bryan Rice  
6. Back to Black by AC/DC  
7. I'll Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie  
8. When I Think Of You (Kimi Wo Omoi Toki) by Tokio


End file.
